Corporate enterprises often provide their employees a portal to access productivity tools from a central location, which in turn offer information technology (IT) specialists a means for efficient management of large corporate applications (e.g., email exchange servers, databases, and like services). Portals, however, suffer from the inability to provide corporate users an effortless association between services operating on the portal and services operating on non-corporate servers.